


Injuries

by JaekLeone



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto finds himself having to find excuses for a new, well earned injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> -notes at end-

Yamamoto rubbed his tender forearm, running through excuses in his mind.  
  
 _Someone slammed a door on it? No, that won't work…_  
  
Up until this point his injuries had been easy enough to explain away; a bad fall, an errant pitch, a cooking injury, all potential accident in everyday life, and non severe enough to raise a red flag. This one was a different story, the placement too obvious, the outline of the bruise very distinct.  
  
 _Got in a fist fight? Yeah, like anyone would believe that._  Before leaving his house, the baseball player had tugged his sleeves down despite the heat, but only a few blocks into his walk he'd had to concede defeat and roll them up, leaving the injury uncovered and clearly visible to anyone who happened to glance his way.  
  
 _Someone tried to mug me on my way home?_ Yamamoto pictured the scenario in his mind, as his scapegoat imaginary attacker tried to twist his arm behind his back.  _It works, so I guess it'll have to do._  
  
If it hadn't been for baseball, he was sure someone would have realized that something was different, his wounds and bruises turning up much more frequently than for any of his other classmates. Sports were usually a good cover, but he knew it wasn't going to cut it this time. The injury was obviously more than just some freak collision, the outline of a hand clearly visible, fingers wrapping around his arm.  
  
As he turned the corner towards Tsuna's house, Yamamoto glanced left, smirking at the empty space beside him, his mind turning to Gokudera. His smile widened to a grin instantly picturing the other still curled up in bed, cursing the baseball player under his breath as he tried unsuccessfully to muster the will to get up.  _I tried to tell him it was a bad idea…_  
  
Raising his arm he examined the bruise more closely, causing a flood of images to come rushing to the front, but one in particular stuck out in his mind. His arms were pinned above his head, Gokudera bearing down on him, hardly an inch between them, taunting him, daring him to struggle. The storm guardian's ring hanging in front of his bare chest, clinking against Yamamoto's as he moved in for a kiss, one that was eagerly returned.  
  
"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's voice pierced through the rain guardian's day dream as the boy ran out his front door to meet him. Stopping just short of colliding with Yamamoto, the future tenth vongola boss looked around, expression clearly one of confusion. "Where's Gokudera-kun?"  
  
"Sick. He called and let me know he was staying home today." Yamamoto shrugged, trying not to sound too amused by the other's absence. "From what he told me he could barely get out of bed this morning." Inwardly he smirked; he could still hear the silver haired boy cursing over the phone, blaming his lover for every ache that was keeping him from being able to watch over the tenth.  
  
Tsuna's face fell, feeling concern for his friend and faithful guardian. "I hope he'll be alright."  
  
"Don't worry, Tsuna. I'm sure it's nothing a day in bed won't fix. You'll see, he'll be good as new tomorrow."  _It's the aftermath of playing his way. I wonder when he'll learn that there is such a thing as 'too rough'._  
  
Looking up at his guardian of rain, Tsuna smiled and nodded, Yamamoto's words quickly putting him at ease. "I can't say I don't envy him. I'd do anything to stay home from school."  
  
Yamamoto chuckled, avoiding meeting Tsuna's gaze, mind already back on the previous afternoon.  _Somehow I think  a day off was the farthest thing from Hayato's mind._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be alarmed by this. There is nothing abusive about their relationship, its just Gokudera liking it a little rougher than he can necessarily handle, and Yamamoto finds himself kind of thrilled by his roughness. :) Yama would never hurt him or do more than Dera wanted, and Dera is a softy deep down. But sometimes pushy ukes leave bruises that need to be explained :)


End file.
